


别动那个傻子 09

by makosunfish



Series: 别动那个傻子 [1]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 傻子09全文。





	别动那个傻子 09

**Author's Note:**

> 傻子09全文。

09.

李赫宰在李东海耳边低语，让他帮帮他。  
李东海也不是没分化的小孩子，要是连这个中意思都不能领会，那这二十几年的omega也算是白当了。  
不过他总觉得李赫宰的语气不寻常，那句话气息不稳的话里，似乎藏了几分真心求助的意思。

也许他真的需要帮助？

但也许不是，毕竟抑制剂也好omega也好，这两样哪一样李赫宰也不像是急缺的样子，哪里就用得上他一个普通的小快递员来帮忙？

就在李东海犹豫的这几秒间，李赫宰周身的信息素又是一波攻城略地，带着香甜到令人眩晕的气息紧紧缠绕住他颈后的腺体。

“你…！”腺体是所有omega致命的软肋，李东海刚才还苦苦支撑的身体立刻不受控地瞬间软下来，一个“你”字还没说完就要往地上倒，被李赫宰长臂一把揽住，扯着人的胳膊把人拽进了屋内。

甫一进屋，李东海立刻发现了明显的异常。

他本就被李赫宰身上的草莓香熏得晕头转向、呼吸急促，进了玄关又感到房内另一股泛滥成灾的信息素，在偌大的空间内横冲直撞四处飘散。  
那是一股本该清甜淡雅的茉莉花香，此刻却显得格外浓重甚至有些冲鼻。

李东海心里咯噔一下，还来不及细想意识便逐渐模糊。很快，体内热气猛烈流窜，灼得他口干舌燥浑身酥软，而身下最隐秘的地方竟然自主分泌起令人羞耻的粘液，李东海甚至错觉那液体已经沾湿了外裤，只好默默把身体往墙边挪去，唯恐身后的异样被李赫宰察觉。

他那双小鹿般清澈湿润的眼睛怨怼地看着李赫宰，质问他为何不管不顾地把自己拉进来。可惜李赫宰早已被alpha本能冲昏了头脑，他见牛奶味小omega唇红齿白面若桃花的模样本来就心猿意马，只瞄了一眼他生气而微微撅起的水润嘴唇，就再也忍耐不住地将自己的唇猛地覆上去。

他趁李东海愣神顺利撬开了他的牙关，舌头探入他口中不管不顾地挑逗、霸道且肆意地纠缠。

是个火热甚至透着几分粗暴的深吻。

这真的很不像李赫宰。  
他性格随和，平日又自诩风度礼仪良好，连做这档子事时都不愿强迫了对方，总是悠闲有余地释放着信息素安抚omega。  
只有这回，李东海身上纯香的牛奶气息忽然地就激起了他体内的暴力因子，alpha的本能便是侵略、占有，他好像合该把李东海紧紧箍在怀中，听他为他臣服地哭泣，婉转地哀鸣。

李东海被突然吻过来的李赫宰吓得不轻，这感觉陌生而刺激，他一个单身了二十几年的小omega实在是招架不来唇舌相接的情色触感。怪只怪金希澈把他保护得太好，李东海打了十几年的抑制剂，到今天才第一次真枪实剑地在发情时感受亲吻的滋味。

他被李赫宰的大手揽住后脑吻得晕晕乎乎，心理防线也在生理快感的攻击下坍塌得差不多，只最后憋了一口气，挣扎着握拳锤在李赫宰胸口。  
李东海到底是个非典型omega，纵使发了情没什么力气，这一拳下去还是力量不小，把李赫宰锤得顿时清醒了几分。  
他松开李东海的唇，眼神短暂地恢复清明，眼里流露复杂的神色。  
很明显，牛奶味被他和另一种信息素引得也发了情，现下眼含秋水双颊绯红的样子美得简直摄人心魄。

可是，那眼神是什么意思？是拒绝他？不想和他做？

不是说omega发情时最容易臣服于alpha吗？

李赫宰的确急须李东海帮忙，可看样子李东海并不想答应。而李赫宰不想把一件美好快活的事变成强奸，如果对方真的不愿意，他就是把他俩打昏也不会碰他一下。

“就只是…这一次，我不会、标记你……”在满屋子牛奶味的刺激下，李赫宰的呼吸再次变得不稳，他狠狠咬着牙，尽量维持着理智退开一步，以示诚意，“不愿意就、呼…就告诉我…”

李东海恨李赫宰这话说得太晚。  
刚才他进门前为什么不问问他？  
他不愿意，他当然不愿意，他只是来送个快递，怎么就发展成被逼到强制发情的境地了？

由于李赫宰松了手，李东海双腿实在太软，靠着墙边就不住地往下滑，等他再抬头，李赫宰裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的玩意就映入他的眼帘。  
李东海本就充血发粉的脸这下红得像是熟透的苹果，脑子里瞬间炸开几朵巨大的烟花，心跳声清晰可闻。他在困难的呼吸间想张口拒绝，话到嘴边却突然鬼使神差地转了个弯。

“我…我愿意……”

李东海差点忘了，李赫宰曾经救过他一次。  
那是他情况最凶险的时候，也是相似的场景，若不是李赫宰主动带他去医院，他说不准就要遭遇不测。  
且不说易地而处将心比心，只提报答李赫宰这一件事，还有什么比恩人需要帮助时雪中送炭更暖人心？  
再没有比此刻更合适的报恩机会了。

如果只是这一次的话，应该没关系的吧。

李东海这样想着，身体逐渐放松下来，终于慢慢闭上了眼睛。

 

得了许可的李赫宰松了一口气，他实在忍得辛苦，把人囫囵抱起来飞快进了卧室。李东海被他放在了房间正中央的床上，那是张有些微硬的床，触感倒是和他的铁架子床有几分相像。  
然而眼下的李东海早已无暇顾及其他，李赫宰身上的草莓信息素变得缠绵而温柔，引导着他一步步也释放出自己体内的信息素和情欲。

他还是紧闭着眼，感受到李赫宰的身体覆上来，吻过他的眉眼、脖颈、领口敞开的胸前，在小腹热情地流连。

和陌生人在发情时互相慰藉，是李东海前二十几年的人生里从来没有想过的事情。可等到它真的发生了，李东海却发现，他忐忑归忐忑，却意外地沉溺于被李赫宰拥抱的感觉。

这男人发情时很像一只豹子，身材劲瘦但肌肉匀称，薄薄地覆在骨骼之上，随着急促的呼吸喷薄着属于alpha的力量。他那双被情欲蒙住的双眼依旧存着温柔，只是偶尔闪过侵略意味浓厚的精光。  
李东海忍不住睁开眼时，看到的便是这样的目光。每当被那眼神注视，他已经很不安稳的心脏便会突突地猛烈跳动两下，几乎错觉自己成了豹子口中的羚羊。

李赫宰分开李东海双腿时，身下的人开始止不住地颤抖，像是激动又像是害怕。李赫宰伸手过去摸了一把，李东海前面挺立得很明显，后面则早就湿了个透，在他抚摸时臀瓣都跟着可爱地轻颤。

于是他微笑起来。  
李东海应该是激动，这牛奶味的小Omega大概很喜欢他的触碰和爱抚。  
这个想法突然地取悦了李赫宰，他脑袋被情欲冲得有些短路，也顾不得关注更多细节，认定了对方也喜欢便更加坚定而放肆地在李东海身上动作。

然而这一次李赫宰错得很彻底，李东海第一次做这种事，颤抖纯是因为害怕和不安。  
不是害怕李赫宰，而是害怕自己体内深处疯狂涌动的原始渴望。

李赫宰没能察觉这一点，所以当他有些冲动地进入李东海身体时，身下的男人几乎是刹那便哭了出来。

那眼泪不是因为疼痛而流，却也并不代表着喜悦。  
发情时为了更好的接纳alpha的生殖器进入，omega的信息素会麻痹一部分痛觉神经，所以李东海并不觉得有多么难以忍受的疼痛感。

是太过舒服了。  
那快感来得太汹涌，从没人教给他该怎样适应，第一次带给他这快感的李赫宰又处在最不理智的发情状态，李东海心中又羞又怕，委屈和无助便全化了泪从淡红的眼角溢出。

李赫宰微闭着眼把自己全数送入李东海体内，他轻轻呼出一口气，再睁眼时呼吸一窒。

太过美丽了。  
他身下这个为了憋住眼泪死死咬着下唇的男人，望向他的眼睛里无助、惶然、痴迷凝成了太过美丽的光芒，闪烁几次便汇成宝石自淡红的眼角轻轻坠落。

他见过很多漂亮或英气的男女omega，可是从未有一人哭得如此挑动他的心弦。  
那一刻，内心的悸动甚至压过了肉体的快感，微痛却携着一丝轻飘飘的悬浮感，带给了李赫宰从不曾有过的新奇情感体验。

李赫宰想，他可能无意中捡到了一个宝贝。

 

安静的卧室里二人的喘息随着动作愈发激动，草莓牛奶的气息完美地交汇融合成一体，醇香又甜美。  
李东海被李赫宰剥得光溜溜的，躺在人身下化成一滩春水，那滋味比草莓牛奶还要甜上几分。他被体内的巨物顶得无措地扭动，伸手死死抓住李赫宰胸口的衬衫，再怎么努力也忍不住嘴边破碎的呻吟。

李赫宰简直是着了魔，他觉得李东海连沙哑的呻吟都甘美得不像话。这家伙果然不像个普通omega，发情到浑身瘫软表情仍然是一脸苦大仇深，还长了一身不像omega的肌肉，明明是很男人的样子，可总让他忍不住想再欺负一下，再让他疯狂一些。  
每次被他欺负得狠了，李东海便会猛地瞪大眼睛，再也管理不了表情，露出那种自欢愉而生的媚态，几秒后又慌乱且羞窘地使劲抓住他。

那时李赫宰便噙着得逞的笑意亲亲他的脸——不带任何情欲地、只是爱怜地亲吻。因为他觉得那样的李东海实在是太可爱了，像一只黏黏糊糊的小猫崽。

让人心空到想把全世界都送给他。

“东海…我叫李赫宰，叫我的名字吧。”他吻了吻李东海脸颊边的泪痕，热气喷在人耳边，李东海痒得直缩脖子。

“赫、赫宰……赫宰……”身下的omega更害羞，酝酿了好一会儿才红着脸开口。

发情时那小奶音让李赫宰受用极了，他看着李东海泫然欲泣的脸，好像能够体会那些耽于美色的人是如何沉迷在温柔乡中了，毕竟这样美丽的人，能拥有哪怕一次也是莫大的满足。  
他将李东海的身体翻转，从身后再次进入他高热的穴道。强制发情时生殖腔依然会打开，他们又太急躁，保护措施都没做就沉迷疯狂，李东海现在其实处于很危险的状态。

如果李赫宰想，马上就能进入生殖腔标记他。

李赫宰短路的脑袋还绷着最后一根弦，记得要避开重要的地方，李东海却自己乱了阵脚，以为李赫宰要食言，一着急便  
回身抓住他掐住自己后腰的手，声音都透着一股恐惧。

“你……不行…答应了的……那里不行……”

李赫宰见他终于露出完全柔软屈服的样子，激动地眼睛都发红，他安抚地拍拍李东海冒了青筋的手，刻意避开了生殖腔，反之动作却逐渐加快。

“嗯……”李东海的呻吟渐渐拔高，两人在水乳交融中同时失控，终于释放了标志着快感巅峰的白浊。

李东海的身体在那瞬间忽然的紧绷却正好绷断了李赫宰的那根最后的弦，他死死盯着李东海白皙的后颈，几秒后理智全失，失控地一口咬上那片小小的凸起。

直到草莓信息素顺着血液注入李东海的身体，李赫宰才恍惚回过神来，飞快地将自己抽离，可惜一切已经太晚，在他身下昏睡过去的小omega身上已经泛着淡淡的草莓牛奶气息。 

李东海醒来时天色已经很晚，李赫宰并不在房间。他浑身无力，挣扎着坐起，还没来得及害羞就脸色一变，手摸上后颈后更是如坠冰窟，整个人颓然而绝望地倒回床里。

他还是被李赫宰标记了！

虽然只是临时标记，可是脖子后那块小小的血痂无时无刻不在提醒着李东海，李赫宰这个男人曾经食言，曾经欺骗了他。

不过，李东海也并不后悔这次的行为。  
不排除有发情因素的影响，但和李赫宰这一次还是李东海个人的意愿在主导。  
他人如何食言而活，他却要活得光明磊落，欠了别人的恩情，无论如何总是要还的。

如此，他和这个alpha就两不相欠了。

从此以后阳关道独木桥，各走各路，再无瓜葛——尽管此刻他身上还带着这个男人的信息素，甜腻得几乎让人烦躁。

 

李赫宰匆匆洗了个澡便去最近的药店买药，他觉得自己有些鲁莽，还一激动把人家给临时标记了，怎么说也得好好给人道歉才行。  
可刚一回家李赫宰便傻了眼，昏暗的卧室空空荡荡的，哪里还有小牛奶的影子？

只有他的快递包裹整整齐齐地放在玄关处，看来是李东海走时顺手放进来的。

李赫宰懊恼地抓了一把头发，随手把买来的药扔进沙发里。  
他坐在沙发里发了很久的呆，过了一会儿又走到一楼客厅旁的另一间房门口，掏出钥匙打开了门。

那是一间比卧室小一些的客房，房间角落的大床上倒着一个披头散发的年轻女人，看样子已经昏睡了不少时间。  
李赫宰看都懒得看那女人一眼，冷着脸掏出手机，拨通电话后的嘟嘟声在房间回响，显得格外冰冷而无机质。

“哥，这事你也知情，对吧？”

“别问了，就帮我叫个救护车吧，她就在客房里。”

“……哥，这样活着，不累吗？”

 

李赫宰知道他哥很累，他不该这样问的。  
可是他真的生气了，更多的是埋怨，明明是他最信任最爱的哥哥，却和他爸这个老古董联手布这种老套又无聊的局。  
还好李东海在紧急关头出现，才能让他在屈服于本能前逃出这个圈套。

想到李东海，李赫宰嘴角不自觉浮起一个微笑。

唉，这小牛奶，人可真倔，也不知道现在在哪呢……


End file.
